2019 Atlantic hurricane season(Charka's Version)
TBA Seasonal Outlook Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:750 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2016 till:27/05/2016 color:C1 text:"Andrea (C1)" from:03/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:04/06/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:24/06/2016 till:29/06/2016 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:15/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Erin (C4)" from:22/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:24/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:C5 text:"Gabrielle (C5)" from:06/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" from:11/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Imelda (C5)" barset:break from:21/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:19/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Karen (C3)" from:02/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:07/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:11/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Melissa (C3)" from:30/09/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" from:03/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Olga (C5)" from:12/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Pablo (C5)" from:07/11/2016 till:10/11/2016 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" barset:break from:17/11/2016 till:24/11/2016 color:TS text:"Sabastien (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Andrea A low pressure system travel through the Central America by May 22. Then absorb areas of scattered showers and thunderstorms and begin to organized. By the morning of May 24, the system become the first tropical depression of the season, the system continue to intensify as moving to the north, and become the first named storm 'Andrea' next day. While the sea surface temperature in Gulf of Mexico is quite warm, which leads to Andrea become a Category 1 hurricane on the evening of May 25, then 6 hours later, Andrea make landfall in Louisiana as a tropical storm. Andrea continue moving to the north after making landfall and combine with a frontal system by May 27. Hurricane Barry A tropical wave move into a area of low wind shear area by June 3, and start to developing. The wave quickly become a tropical depression on June 4 and become Tropical Storm Barry in evening. Barry bypassed the southern part of Florida which leads to Barry have more time to intensify. While Barry entering a favorable condition on June 6, that makes Barry to become the second hurricane of the season. Around 10:00 UTC June 6, Barry make landfall near Mobile, Alabama. Then Barry weakening after making landfall, and degenerated to a renment low on June 8. However, the preparation of the storm is doing good, which leads to no fatalities. But Barry caused 59 millions damage. Tropical Storm Chantal Chantal is first identified as a Tropical wave that moved off the western Africa on May 29. On June 4, the system become Tropical Depression Three. On June 5, the low pressure area become Tropical Storm Chantal, 6 hours later, it make landfall. Chantal caused 7 fatalities and 6.8 millions of damage in Mexico. However, the mean cause of fatalities in the flash flooding. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons